hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Lifelight DX theme
Lifelight (命の灯火, Life's Light) is the main theme for Hello yoshi DX Series. The full vocal version and the theme's title were first revealed sung by Fitcy during the trailer for the New story of Hello yoshi after the original series. Prior to this, an ominous snippet of the first verse was heard during the game's initial teaser in the March 8, 2018 Nintendo Direct, and an instrumental “remix” of most of the complete melody played during the "Everyone is Here!" trailer at E3 2018. Neither of these variants can be played in the final release. The theme is composed and arranged by Hideki Sakamoto and sung in Japanese by Erina Koga and in English by Abby Trott Sequence The Sequence starts with Yoshi after cooking a Dim sum, Ludwig clapping her hands in victory, Mimmy and Harmony with Sanrio friends, Mary dancing front of people in Toyland, Tessie cheating with Noddy, and Rosalina talking the Lumas, and them they have a talk in tea party, in the middle of sequence, Bowser, Sly and Gobbo spy Hello yoshi to have trick, and the background of bouncy balls arena, Hello yoshi fight together against Bowser, Sly and Gobbo. An them they transform into Fairies, and ends the sequence when the friends celebrate Home sweet home with Hello yoshi, and the girls cast the magic with Hello yoshi logotype. Specifics * Music Composition / Arrangement Supervisor: Hideki Sakamoto * Lyrics Supervisor: Masahiro Sakurai * Lyrics Translator: Eric M. Smith / Ryan N. Kelley * Recording Manager: Mahito Yokota * Musician Coordinator: Norito Sekiya * Japanese Vocalist: Erina Koga * English Vocalist: Abby Trott * Performance: Super Smash Bros. Orchestra Lyrics The song's lyrics can be found on the game's official website, on the Music page. The lyrics can be accessed by clicking on an animated twinkling star in the background of the theme's banner. English TV Size Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light On that day, when the sky fell away Our world came to an end In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark? Glimmering shadows Silence grows, in the spaces between stretching out beyond time Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void These little sparks, cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle, And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind : We could turn a sketch into a masterpiece : When you're here, I feel like I'm complete : You are my We-he are Hello yoshi! English full version Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light On that day, when the sky fell away Our world came to an end In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark? Glimmering shadows Silence grows, in the spaces between stretching out beyond time Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void These little sparks, cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle, And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind Every soul contains a whisper of light gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight No escape, no greater fate to be made In the end, the chains of time will not break Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light As fate spins a thread without end, new life draws its first breath, Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past, where destiny holds fast, Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand everyone caught in the struggle, This is the day we finally find our way stepping into our tomorrow Every soul contains a whisper of light growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight Every soul contains a whisper of light growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight Japaneseedit Category:Songs